Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Revised Edition
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Revised edition of my story of Dragons and Digital Monsters.
1. Prolog

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters

Prolog

Summary: Weeks after establishing peace on the Island of Berk after the defeat of the Red Death, a new threat arises as Loki plots his revenge for Hiccup and Toothless for destroying one of Loki's most powerful allies: to destroy the hard won peace. Yet when Odin and Thor get wind of Loki's plan, they contact an old friend who agrees to help them. Yet this will cause a change of events that will be felt in completely different dimensions, that when they cross paths, nothing will be the same ever again...

Rating: Teen +

For: Creature violence, intense action, blood, ext...

Main Characters: Hiccup,Toothless, and Takuya and Takuya's beast Spirit form BurningGreymon.

Time line: Takes place after How To Train Your Dragon and after season four: Digimon Frontier.

I will be taking elements from the How To Train Your Dragon book, movie, and making references to Digimon Frontier, so I would recommend you, the reader, to be familiar with either of the above to understand the story. Read and enjoy!

One element I will be using from the book How To Train Your Dragon is the language the dragons spoke, called Dragoness, and over time in this story Takuya learns to speak it in order to learn and live among the dragons. Dragoness will be written in bold text with '' to indicate the dragons talking.

Dragons Talk [**Bold]**

Prolog: Calm Before the Storm

It was another bitterly cold winter night on the Island of Berk. The winds were howling, mixing with the calls of the wolf pack on the far side of the island, creating a spooky sound that graced the island. The snow was blinding, for one wouldn't be able to see his hands in front of his face. Now creature, human or dragon, would dare to venture out into this freezing weather. The landscape was covered in a dream-like haze of silvery blue, the snow glistening like the scales of a Deadly Nadder that had just been polished. The tall pine trees created shadows that seemed to stretch for an eternity.

However, despite the miserable conditions that plagued the island, a small pack of wolves were desperate for food. Due to the bitter winter, the amount of wild game had dropped drastically. These wolves had managed to make a kill sometime ago, a young yak, that managed to keep their bellies full for a few days but now they were on the hunt again.

In a pack that numbered ten strong, they followed the scent of a possible meal. They were following a blood trail that led them towards a clearing nestled in some trees.

Cover by ice and snow and laying on its side was a large humanoid dragon that was adorned in gold, red, and white armor. Orange feathered wings lay limp and slumped over its body. Its breathing was weak, a pool of crimson leaking from a gash on its side. The flesh around the wound was leaking a sticky fluid and the edges were slightly puckered. Its helm was white with red striping on the horns and spikes which arched towards the back. On its arms it had two very big golden bracers that attached just above its wrists. Laying behind was a long, serpent-like tail covered in crimson armor.

The wolves cautiously approached, circling their wounded prey. One wolf, a grey colored female, cautious stepped up the creature, sniffing a bit as it moved in towards the wound, jaws opening to grab a hold of exposed flesh so her pack mates could finish it off as she sank her fangs into the flesh of their possible kill and began to attempt to tear a chunk of flesh off, snarling as blood began to stain her grey muzzle.

Without warning, the wounded humanoid dragon roared in pain, its icy blue eyes snapping open as he raised his clawed hand to strike his attacker. The she-wolf had little time to react as she yelped in pain when the dragon dug his clawed hand into her back, and threw her into a nearby tree, snapping her spine. Her fellows growled and snarled in outrage as they swarmed the dragon, who had risen to its full height. The snow that had clung to him was melting as intense heat began to radiate from him. Unleashing another thunderous roar the bracers on his arms began to shimmer with blistering heat. The wolves fled at the sight, running with tails between their legs and whining.

With the danger passed, the humanoid dragon felt the rush of battle leave him, as he leaned against a nearby pine for support.

[**Holy crap, I almost became dog food! And-ARGH! Damn! I really wish I had some medical supplies with me right now! Where's Zoe when you need her?! OW! Alright Takuya think, last thing I remember…remember…dang nabbit!] **The Beast Warrior of Flame, BurningGreymon snarled as he tried to figure out what his next plan was. Ice crystals were slowly forming in the exposed wound, and if BurningGreymon didn't find warm shelter soon, the ice crystals would move into his bloodstream, causing his tissues to freeze. He would freeze to death from the inside out.

The snow had begun to die down, and BurningGreymon saw in the distance a plume of whispy smoke. Just barely visable. He could also smell the roasting of meat, and his stomach growled. Hungry and wounded, the dragon began to move towards the Viking village, hoping they would be able to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Re-Write

Chapter 2

The wind moaned as it disturbed the fresh snow powder that blanketed the Viking village. No soul was to be seen as freezing winds whipped against the log buildings the Vikings of the Harry Hooligan tribe called home. The night sky was an inky black as thick smokey clouds drapped and blocked out the moon and the stars. The shadows appeard even longer and spookier then normal. Smoke spiraled into the sky from the longhouses that sheltered the tribe from the vicious winter night that Berk was infamous for.

However, something disturbed the calmness of this winter night. A large armored dragon, around twenty feet in height, stalked and weaved its mass through the village. His armored helm gleamed white as his red striping seemed to burn like embers in the moonlight. A low rumble escaped his throat as he sniffed the air. The smell of food being cooked wafted his nostrils, making them flare in hunger. It was coming from the far side of the village and escaping from a structure known as the Great Halll. A massive structure built into the side of the mountain. BurningGreymon was about to proceed before he stopped, snarling slightly when he picked up an unfamiliar scent, but it was human.

An adult human male lumbered out of the Great Hall, a torch lighting his way in his right hand. BurningGreymon ducked as the light passed his way, hiding behinda long house as he tensed up. Once the adult Viking was gone, BurningGreymonslowly made his way towards the great hall. Until he heard a deep growl to his left.

Turning his armored helm, BurningGreymon noticed a large beast: it was slender had the body of a bat and panther mixed together. Its wings were around 48 feet in total length, with a long finned tail. The dragon's "ears" were pinned against his head, piercing yellow and green eyes starring intensely at BurningGreymon. [**Who are you?**] the dragon asked, as the two began to circle each other. [**I could ask the same...]** BurningGreymon snarled, teeth barred as the jet black dragon before him snarled back.

The two dragons roared loudly at each other, before they broke out into a charge. The two beasts slammed into each other, tumbling and snow billowing into the air as the titans fought. After some fierce moments, BurningGreymon found himself on his back, his opponent glaring daggers into his core. The Night Fury reared onto his haunches, an amber glow igniting in his mouth as intense heat radiated. BurningGreymon stared into the eyes of his opponent, bracing himself for the killing blow until...

" TOOTHLESS STOP!" A young but stern voice bellowed over the sound of the attack charging up. Toothless instantly canceled his attack, lowering himself as he stepped off of BurningGreymon, who slowly stood up before he felt dizzy, gripping the wall of a home next to him. Once the dizzy spell passed, he noticed Toothless was standing next to a small and gangly boy, with unruly brown hair and freckles dotting his face. He was wearing a vest made of bear hide that covered portions of a green colored tunic under garment. He also bore deer skin pants and seal skin boots. One feature that caught BurningGreymon's attention was the absence of a right leg, in its place a mechanical one. BurningGreymon felt sympathy for the boy, seeing how young he was to sport such an injury. He appeared to be in his early teens. Thirteen perhaps?

He then groaned in pain as he collapsed to the ground, his wound taking its toll on him. "Easy big guy, I can tell your hurt." The boy said softly, slowly approaching him with an outstretched right hand. For some reason, the boy's scent calmed him: it smelled of pine mixed with very faint traces of soft summer grasses along with the scent of other dragons.

Slowly, BurningGreymon relaxed, even as the boy gently placed his right hand on his snout. " That's it, nice and easy." The boy shushed to him. Motioning with his free hand, two adults opened the large, timber doors to the Great Hall, wind howling into the cavernous space. Taking several steps backwards, Hiccup slowly led BurningGreymon inside, knowing the dragon needed to get out of the bitter cold and his wound tended to.

The doors soon closed behind him as the Beast of Flame laid down on his uninjured side, feeling weak and tired. " Just take it easy, I'll be right back." Hiccup pipped as he hurried to the other side of the great hall. A few moments later, Hiccup returned with a few strips of dried yak meat and cod fish, the smell of the meat and fish made BurningGreymon's stomach rumble in hunger, as the boy laid his hand flat so he wouldn't loose any of his fingers as BurningGreymon snapped the pieces of meat and fish with his jaws, ravenous.

While not much, it did steam his hunger as the Beast of Flame felt exhaustion wash over him, curling down on the hard yet warm stone floor of the Great Hall near the fire pit as sleep overcame him.


End file.
